The Materious Twins
by Materious
Summary: Ruik, a Norn born as a twin brother and his mother's life barely slipped away, discovers a new gifted power that dwells within. He sets out across Tyria to discover the nature of this power, and how to control it.
1. Chapter 1

1302 AE Hoelbrak, Capital city of the Norns, high in the Shiverpeak Mountains.

The walls of the hospital room were being completely blocked from view by the groups of large people gathering closer. The mountain air left a hanging chill. The only sound the entire city made was coming from the pleas of a dying woman. The surrounding crowds stood with joyous expressions on their face, but mixed with a terror as the woman wrenched in pain.

"Breathe!" a man wearing silken white robes exclaimed.

The women lying on a dolyak skin mattress had beautiful glowing skin with the face of pure misery. Even lying down, it was clear that she was much larger than the man in white trying to relax her nerves. Every few seconds she let a ferocious roar of agony that could be heard through the mountain air. For being the fiercest hunter of the Norn race, she has slain monsters of epic proportions yet has never felt such an absolute pain in her life.

"Breath and push!" yelled the short robed man. The local physician was not of the Norn race, but lived in the highest of the Shiverpeak region. Part of a dying order of monks, Kivic was the last of his school. "Ahh, here we go. It's a boy."

The Norn woman took a short breathe, and then whispered a name for her firstborn son "Ranok." Kivic held Ranok, blessed him with the might of Balthazar and gave him to a Norn man standing in a ceremonial ring of bear claws, raven feathers, wolf teeth, and snow leopard fur. Ranok was being blessed by the Norn animal spirits but it was up to him, even as a minute old child, to choose his own path.

The women screamed again as Kivic got back to work, for the greatest Norn hunter was to have twins. The floor quaked with the strength of her voice.

"One more push; give it everything you got!" The Norn woman gasped for what little air the high Shiverpeaks had to offer. Kivic held up another child, slightly smaller than the first and is a boy once again.

"Ruik." The exhausted, dying woman whispered. Kivic, blessing this one with the gift of Dwayna, knew about the Norn mother's condition. Within a few minutes of total silence, Kivic pronounced the woman dead. Ranok, in the meantime, squirmed and rolled to the bear claws, choosing the spirit of the bear symbolizing that he was to be a great warrior in his life. Ruik, given the same ritual, had chosen the bear as well. This was a joyous occasion yet also a very dark day for Norn times. With the loss of their greatest hunter, she left behind two heirs who were to be destined for success. Inspecting the children, Kivic had noticed a strange pattern in their very souls, immediately recognizing the insignia.

"I will take the boys, I will raise and train them personally in my sanctuary, these two are destined for greatness and I will not let the Norn people, no… I will not let the world down." The Norn respected Kivic but didn't quite understand why he felt so passionate about these two cubs. But it was agreed, Ranok and Ruik would be raised by the human monk.

"I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

1319 AE, 17 years later at Kivic's sanctuary

Kivic's sanctuary on the mountain top was old but its walls stood firm. There was little air up here; only those extremely fit could survive. The sounds of metal crashing hung in the air for only a short second, not even leaving an echo. Kivic held a concerned look, deep in thought as he slowed his heartbeat and breathing to a mere crawl.

Kivic was in a deep meditation, using his thoughts to oversee the boys as they sparred in the yard. Ranok had grown to be a proud warrior with the guidance of the bear spirit and the blessing of Balthazar, while Ruik followed the path of the guardian, a spiritual warrior more akin to protection than savagery following the path of Dwayna's teachings with the strength of the bear spirit. The boys knew to respect their master's privacy, so all matters were addressed quite verbally at long distances. Without a second thought, Ruik's voice booms towards their home.

"Master Kivic! Ranok and I are traveling to Hoelbrak, we wish to put our strength to the test in the Bison Tournament!" Kivic just sat in his meditated state, a light emitted from his body as the wind blew open the front gates to his sanctuary. Ranok looked at his brother and with a simple nodding gesture, they both ran out to Hoelbrak.

They were greeted with a mixed array of disgust and respect; most Norn didn't like the idea of their kin being raised by a human, while others immediately recognized them as the sons of the Slayer of Jormagkin, the son of a great elder dragon Jormag. The Bison Tournament was an annual competition that brought challenges from around Tyria for a chance to win the Bison Cup. Ruik and Ranok never understood the significance of the cup but the desire for it was almost hypnotic. The Norn respected strength and mercy alike, so none of the fights were to the death, though the shame of defeat was enough for some Norn to exile themselves permanently.

"Round 4!" An announcer called out. "Ruik, son of the Slayer of Jormagkin, a guardian of Kivic vs. Ranok, son of the Slayer of Jormagkin, a warrior of Kivic!" Ruik looked surprised, having to face his own brother so soon in the competition. Ranok, on the other hand, seemed ready to rip out his brother's spine and keep it as a trophy. He truly was a barbarian. They entered the ring, surrounded by a large stadium crowd cheering a mesh of Rui-nok, clearly a favorite couldn't be determined.

"Ruik! I've waited my whole life to show you that I am the stronger one!"

"I'm just here to have fun; you know I never questioned your strength." Ruik gestured with a hint of sarcasm. Ranok shouted with the ferocity of the bear spirit at this remark and charged with his greatsword. Ruik stood resolute with his great hammer down to one side. Within a single moment, Ranok was knocked down on his back and Ruik fell to his knees. The crowd was silent, neither of the boys even swung their weapon and they both are down. Ruik looked over at Ranok and saw a strange pattern raging inside of his body. The symbol seemed ethereal, but burned with a bright red flame. His own fingers were trembling as he lost his complete grip on his hammer. Ranok sat up, clutching his sword in one hand, and holding his gut in the other saw the same pattern inside of Ruik, his burning of yellow.

"Damn it…" Ranok whispered. Trying to gather their footing, both Norn passed out on the floor of the arena.

Ruik woke up in his room, confused as to how he ended up here. His walls were bare with a few texts about the teachings of Dwayna on a shelf. His bed was simple yet effectively comfortable. The last thing he remembers was seeing Ranok in agony during…

"The tournament!" Ruik sat up remembering the strange pattern he saw, but was forced on his back due to a sudden loss of blood from his quick movements. Ruik felt a soothing breeze of magic flow over his body as the monk walked in. Kivic lowered his palm calmly as the spell faded and Ruik found the strength to sit up once again. Still a little drowsy, he looks over to his master and sees the same glowing pattern he saw with Ranok, inside of his chest.

"Master, what is wrong with me, I think I'm seeing things." Ruik said feeling delirious with pain. His chest ached but there wasn't a scratch on him. You would never guess if he was faking it to get out of training. However, the pain was real.

"No Ruik, there is much I need to tell you. Meet me by my quarters, I'll go get Ranok." Kivic was not one to talk a lot. What he said was in a few words but powerful ones. Ruik knew something was up, he was never allowed anywhere near Kivic's room before.

"Is Ranok alright? I remember at the tournament, I saw him with that pattern", he meekly points towards Kivic's chest, "the symbol I just saw in you, except his pattern was glowing red, almost like it was on fire. Next thing I know I woke up here." Ruik's concern for his brother was truly compassion; he cared deeply for his well being constantly. He was a compassionate brother and a true follower of Dwayna.

"Shh. Ruik, like I said, there is much to be done." Kivic leaves his room leaving nothing behind but the echo of his soft voice in Ruik's mind. The monk, his master, never sounded so serious in his life, yet he kept his composure and left his own quarters.

Ruik nods himself awake, walks down the hall and waits by Kivic's door. No one was allowed in Master Kivic's room, and even if we wanted to go in there, we couldn't without breaking the seal. Kivic and his brother met him there, and the monk softly chanted a verse to break the seal. On his walls were a collage of old human artifacts and paintings. Each one was reminiscent of Kivic's old life in Ascalon, his home town, before it was ravaged by the war against the Charr. There were pressed red iris flowers, a type of plant not native to the Shiverpeaks, as well as old texts on all of the six human gods. On a pedestal was the Bison Cup, dated 1078 AE, over 240 years ago.

"Master Kivic, whose Bison Cup was this?" Ruik questioned. He never knew that Kivic even had one in his possession, or why for that matter, this had to have been awarded to an ancestor of his.

"Oh, that would be mine, back when I competed in the Bison Tournament during my travels across Tyria." Kivic said with a straight face. His tone appeared a lot more natural now, less like the monk he is, more like an actual human engaging in conversation. Ranok staggered when hearing this answer.

"But how is that possible, this cup is 240 years old?" Ranok demanded an answer. His face was constantly stern, always treading the line between normal and angry.

"I never did tell you boys, I've been alive for the last 260 years." Kivic cracked a smile for the first time since the boys have known him. Ruik and Ranok were dumbfounded, they read about the order of the Monks researching ways of prolonging life but they never thought that their master had a part in it. So much mystery followed Kivic that it unsettled Ranok deeply.

Kivic grabbed a box full of dusty tomes and partially ripped scrolls, tapping into the insignia in his spirit, he chanted a verse to repair the scrolls to their former glory and set them on the floor in front of him. He reached for a tome and sung a quiet lyric while the old book shined and swirled into the air, opening to the first page. Kivic sat with the book floating in front of him, his insignia shining with a blue and white fire. Kivic read the first encrypted passage in the tome and the Norn children felt a strange benign feeling from inside. The language spoken was strange to them, but soothing in the same. They glanced at each other to only notice the same insignia inside of them glowing, with the blue and white fire. The monk finished and the insignias vanished from sight.

"Sit down here my students, I need to tell you about the insignia pattern you both are witnessing, I need to tell you about the Materious destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys listen closely as Kivic reads from the Materious tome. It describes an ancient power that emanated from the far reaches of the universe. This power searches for sentient life, choosing one of an entire population, and it brings with it the power of the Materious spirit. This magic is unlike any magic the gods of Tyria created, their magic of the elements, illusions, death, and life were basic to understanding life in Tyria, while this Materious force is completely unknown to even the gods themselves.

Kivic's past was a tale of one man, against all odds, stopping the forces of darkness from swallowing Tyria. He single handedly closed the Door of Komalie, and cleansed the continent of the Titans brought out of the Realm of Torment. He silenced the creator of the Jade Wind while saving the Emperor's life. He ventured into the Realm of Torment and defeated a fallen god; containing its power into a blind marshal, he effectively created a sixth god. All of the citizens of Tyria, even the gods themselves thought this were the act of a determined man using only the power the gods have allowed its creations. This was not the case; Kivic had tapped into the power of the Materious insignia. Without it, he would have most likely been killed during The Searing, a large firestorm caused by Charr shamans during the destruction of Ascalon.

It was very extraordinary to be born with this Materious power and even rarer for it to befall two of the same race, but such was the case with the twins. With each word spoken, the brothers felt the knowledge with their whole bodies. The simple reading of the text stirred up the forces of nature outside, where a thunderstorm started to brew. Kivic's words were not of his own but spoken with a force that could tear down the walls of a building, yet the sanctuary stood firm.

"You, Ruik and Ranok, were both born with this power. This is a privilege, not a right; you must only use this power for the pursuit of selfless actions. Being consumed by greed will have the insignia burn with a violent flame, causing agony beyond imagination. The two of you must leave this place, head to Kryta across these mountains, and gain audience with the Queen. The presence of another Materious insignia signifies the coming of great danger. She must be notified that you two have been born." Kivic was very firm in his beliefs, and his voice left a hint of fear. Ranok sensed the fear of his master.

"A great danger? So if I… we were never born, Tyria would not be in trouble?" Ruik sounded depressed, feeling angst for his very existence. Ruik never liked the idea of failing someone who was dependent on him. The very thought of abandonment to him was unforgivable and left a disdain in his gut.

"No Ruik, your presence gives Tyria hope for the fut…" Kivic tried to finish before Ranok interrupted.

"Why don't you just handle the danger thing Master, you have the insignia as well!" Ranok can sense the fear inside both the monk and his brother. That feeling gives his own existence comfort, knowing that he was as strong as they come. Grenth himself could knock on his door and he would laugh.

"My part in the Materious destiny has been finished; I can only offer guidance now. This is your world to protect now my children. You are to leave the sanctuary in the morning, head west through Lion's Arch to Kryta. Meet with Queen Jenna in Divinity's Reach, and tell her 'Materious lives again' She will know what to do. Now go to your room and rest up." Kivic's tone of worry fell on a deaf ear.

"Yes, Master" They both said in unison and they went to their rooms.

The sky was dark with smoke, the air burned with cinders as the sanctuary was engulfed in a hellish inferno. Ruik awoke to the heat and smell as he panicked and quickly left his burning room. Using guardian boons to keep his burns minor, he raced to wake up his brother and master. Ranok's room was completely empty however; all of his possessions were missing as well as Ranok himself. Ruik suspected bandit thieves as he rushed to Master Kivic's room. The seal was already broken and he drops to his knees as he sees his master lying on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood as the walls around him went up in flames. Ruik rushed over to see a massive wound in his back, broken spine, crushed ribs and a large severe gash ran diagonally across his back.

Ruik gathered himself, knowing if he stayed he would most likely die with his master. The thought of death did ease him however, as he lamented about his birth being the potential reason his master was dead now, he realized that the Materious tome and scrolls were missing from the box. Ruik grabbed his hammer and smashed down a weakened wall, with his master on his shoulder and fled the collapsing building.

_This wasn't the work of bandits. The attack was too swift and precise._ Ruik's thoughts trailed with him. A Norn bandit attack would have involved a lot more shouting and alcohol; such a thing would have easily awaked him up sooner.

Ruik stared into the blaze and set Kivic's body in the snow, covering him in a makeshift grave and uttering a short prayer of Dwayna's teaching to give his body rest. Ruik's sadness turned quickly into anger as he finally understood what has happened to the peaceful sanctuary. He knew why Ranok was gone.

"I'm sorry Master, I will go to Kryta, I will not let the Materious name be tarnished by greed." The insignia inside Ruik burned red as his own selfish thoughts of revenge pent up inside of him. The clenching pain from inside his very soul was unrelenting.

"Ranok, I will find you." Ruik felt an immediate pain in his chest as those words left his mouth but he didn't care. Only one thing was clear to him, Ranok had betrayed him and his master's trust. Ranok had abused the power brought by the Materious insignia. He fell to his knees and cried. For as long as Ruik had known his brother, he wouldn't do something like this, for how savage and blunt his words were that's all they remained as, words. Ruik needed answers; he can't bring himself to believe his own brother could be so heartless. With these thoughts, the calming of the insignia released the grip of pain on his body. Ruik only had one question left on his mind. _Why?_


	4. Chapter 4

The walls to the sanctuary were no more. With the blaze finally put out, the mountain top returned to its chilly stillness. Ruik worked with a shovel, making a proper burial for his master, his friend Kivic. A single tear rolled down Ruik's face, as his minor burns were apparent in the daylight.

"I'm sorry." Ruik completes the burial and starts to scavenge the remains of his home. A few burning embers were all that was left of the proud structure. "I need supplies for the trip," Ruik spoke quietly to himself. He checked the entrance to the underground storage, where the lock was completely destroyed. Very little food and water remained after what looks like someone beat him to it. His hands were dry and rough as he carried what little was left back up to the remains of his room. Finding a usable sack, he threw it over his shoulder, took his hammer and headed off west to leave his home behind.

Lion's Arch was a place full of bandits and thieves, the people who lived there either made their living hurting others or travelling. Being here at the wrong time could mean a lot of unnecessary trouble. Ruik treaded quietly hoping to avoid confrontation with the mercenaries. In a book he read, it described this town 240 years ago as the bustling capital of Kryta, ruled by a group of a malevolent cult known as the White Mantle. Kivic himself was involved in the over throwing of the White Mantle, during the Krytan Civil War. Through that conflict, Princess Salma rose to her proper place on the throne, an ancestor of her majesty today.

Ruik was already running really low on supplies but he didn't want to stay here too long, so he stopped by a local pub to pick up standard travelers goods. A large beast creature that stood on two legs, with a feline appearance, except for those malicious horns protruding from its skull walked over to the Norn guardian.

"Aren't you a little far from your mountain Norn." The Charr sneered, obviously trying to pick a fight. The pub grew quiet waiting for Ruik's response, hoping to see some action. It isn't every day a Charr gets to fight something bigger than itself.

"I'm not looking for any trouble." Ruik responded quietly. Ruik never wanted trouble, in fact he would do anything he could to do the opposite of trouble, but that wasn't on the mercenaries of Lion's Arch menu. "I just came here to stock up on supplies; I'm heading to Divinity's Reach as soon as the store keep' comes back."

"Well then, looks like this one is going to have to be quick." The Charr laughed, as he left his sword sheathed, he held out his paw and extended his claws trying to intimidate the young Norn. Ruik thought nothing of the threat, but he took a pose similar to that of the Bison Tournament, relaxed but ready. The Charr swiped at his face, cutting his cheek with a long deep gouge. The Charr wasn't expecting him to not move like that. "You moron, if you had flinched you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Ruik wasn't hurt though, what the Charr, or anyone else in the pub couldn't realize was the insignia inside Ruik glowed with a green fire, a fire of willpower. With a swift hand action, Ruik floored the Charr. Picking up his hammer, he paid the pub owner for any expenses, took a jug of water and left. Ruik wasn't sure what had just happened, but now the cut on his face is taking its toll. Just outside of town, he noticed to blood trail down his face. Bandaging his wound, Ruik utters a short healing prayer for a swift recovery, and marches to Divinity's Reach.

The walls that surrounded Divinity's Reach were among the largest the Norn had ever seen. It has been a few days since he set off from the mountains and he hasn't gotten proper time to rest yet. But how could he rest, he has so many questions that need answers. He stumbles into the city limits as human guard, dressed in a silver chain mesh with the Divinity's Reach tabard symbolized on his attire, stops the foreigner.

"Welcome to Divinity's Reach, the Norn section of the town is down that road, if you have any questions, feel free to ask a guard standing by." Well that was a nicer introduction than he expected. For being so close Divinity's Reach and Lion's Arch couldn't be more different. Resting for a minute in the Norn district, Ruik needed a way to gain audience with her majesty.

"Oh sorry, no can do son," The guard explained, "You need to have been summoned by the Queen herself if you wish to speak to her." Ruik wasn't the type to get annoyed so quickly, but the discussion was causing a scene. A Seraph knight, one of the Queen's personal guards even inspected the situation.

"Look guard, my name is Ruik Materious, and I have an urgent message for the Queen! This is a matter of world-wide security!" Ruik's voice grew frantic, he had never actually used his Materious surname out in public before since to most people it has no meaning. The Seraph knight intervened.

"Ruik Materious eh? Your name sounds familiar, what business do you have with the Queen?" The Seraph questioned, being the Queens most trusted guard, he recognized the Materious name but couldn't recall from where.

"I was sent by my master Kivic Materious, I have an impor-…" The Seraph stopped him there.

"Say no more sir, I can grant you audience with her majesty." The Seraph wasn't acting on his own accord. His will was being influenced by the Queen herself, being a Mesmer; she can tap into the minds of her subjects. "You will meet with her majesty at once; we will take you to her now." Ruik was confused but glad to finally act on his master's wishes.

"So you are the newborn Materious." Queen Jenna spoke into his mind; she didn't even need to use her lips. Ruik felt violated, having someone just breaching into his thoughts like this. Every time he tries to speak she already knows what he is going to say. "Interesting, you have a twin brother. Where is he now, I wish to speak with him."

Ruik's thoughts told the whole story, how he is honoring his master's request and searching for his brother simultaneously, but the Queen seems to be ignoring his questions. "Ruik, I know where your brother is, but I cannot allow for you to see him right away. Your mind is not in the right place for such an encounter." Ruik was more confused than ever. Not only is she probing his mind, she is completely hiding information from him. "I will handle everything from here, stay in the Norn quarters for as long as you need, but set off back to Hoelbrak, your task is done." _That was it?_ Ruik simply nodded and left for his quarters. What was her majesty hiding from him now, he couldn't stand all of these secrets. And what did that whole bit with his brother mean? Ruik was more baffled now than he was before he started this journey.

"So you are the new Materious? Ruik was it?" A calm, friendly feminine voice called out to him before he could get inside the inn. She was a tiny person, though not much smaller than the other humans in this city. Dark brown hair, with a soft smile and wore such a regal gown. "You are Ruik, I can see it in your face."

"Yes, but who are you human?" Ruik was getting awfully tired of the other races, Charr for being unnecessarily violent, humans being so secretive. All he wanted now was for a Norn to come along and tell him the answers to all of his worries, then maybe go hunting around the great Drakkar lake, but sadly that day wasn't today.

"That's no way to treat someone who can help. My name is Jayda, I'm a member of the Royal High Council here in Divinity's Reach. And I know where your brother is."


	5. Chapter 5

"We need a ship."

"Wait, why? Where is my brother?" Ruik tried to get answers, the moment she said 'we' he knew that she had plans on joining him. Ruik played along, hoping to get rid of her as soon as he heard the what's and where's of the situation.

"We heading to Lion's Arch first thing in the morning, we can secure a ship there for traveling to the Ring of Fire island chain."

"The Ring of Fire? Why on Tyria would we need to go there?" Ruik was incredibly worried. He was hoping the next words out of her mouth were 'Just kidding'. He hated the thought of his brother potentially being there. That island chain brought nothing but anguish for travelers, it was the very place his master want on his travels to close the portal to the Titan home, the Realm of Torment.

"Your brother is there of course, and you need to stop him."She goes on with a dumb but cute smile on her face. Her hyper-active personality is already driving Ruik up a wall. He has no intention of going there to confront his brother on what happened a week earlier, all he wants are answers.

"What do you mean by 'stop him'? The Queen said I probably shouldn't see him right away, is he doing something wrong?" _The Queen wouldn't lie, but she seems like a fan of not telling the whole truth, what is my brother up to and why is this Jayda woman insistent that she comes with me_? "The quicker you explain things the quicker I can leave. I have no intention in staying here, or sailing with you for several days."

"Listen, the Queen didn't tell you the whole truth, I'm offering you a chance to find it out, but you will need me of course." _Damn this woman, thinking she can just make up my mind for me_. "Her majesty works in mysterious ways, but she is obviously hiding something and we can find it out, together." Jayda blushes with the end of that sentence. Her tiny person charm has a way of getting what it wants and Ruik is no fool.

"Fine, we head for Lion's Arch." _What is with her, she's acting giddier than a Norn huntress right after she catches her prey._ "But no funny stuff, if my brother truly is at the Ring of Fire islands, I will do what is necessary for answers, while you do nothing. This is something I really should do on my own after all." Ruik is trying so hard to get rid of her and she knows it.

"Nope, I can't tell you why yet but I feel like I'm important on this quest as well. So you are just stuck with me whether we like it or not, and I like it." She tilts her head and winks causing Ruik to blush this time. _This woman will be the end of me that I know for sure._

At the Lion's Arch city entrance, Jayda ran off ahead to secure passage to the Ring of Fire, leaving Ruik to his thoughts. Any time would have been too soon to return to this place. As Ruik strolled to the docks, a large group of Charr completely surrounded him. Their fur stank of alcohol and fish, and one with a few missing teeth stepped forward.

"Oh! What do we have here men. It's that Norn child from last week." The Charr talked in a demeaning tone, specifically referring to the Norn's age as no Norn wants to be regarded has a child. "That was a lucky punch you got on me, even disturbed my perfect smile." He grins at Ruik showing his missing fangs, his breathe smelled of rotten meat and ale. Ruik just stood the same as before, this time he put his hammer down completely however. "Oh look men, the mouse doesn't want to fight, he has given up, let's enjoy this." The group of Charr looks malicious, ready to tear Ruik limb from limb. Ruik would never let it show on his face but he is truly scared this time. Petrified in fear, his Materious insignia burns with a yellow flame, he can't move his muscles. The Charr move closer in on him when he sees another yellow flame off in the distance. Followed by a purple shroud of magic, the Charr quickly are captured by the wave and fall asleep where they stand.

"Ruik! Are you alright?" the familiar female voice sounded from the docks. Ruik gained his composure, moved around the sleeping cat monsters, and joined Jayda by the boat she rented.

"You are a Mesmer?" Ruik questioned calmly. This is his second experience with the illusionists and he wanted it to be a pleasant one. "You didn't tell me you were a Mesmer. I don't like Mesmers."

"Thought it would be better if you didn't know right away, but don't worry, I can't do any of that mind domination stuff that her majesty does, I'm an illusionist." Ruik was relieved; he hated the thought of having another person probe his thoughts. Though another question popped into his mind: _does she have the Materious insignia?_ "This is our boat, we set sail right… now." She gestures to the group of waking Charr, "Let's go already!"

"Thank you."

The boat was small but it did the job. Not many boats sail out from Lion's Arch anymore due to the presence of the Elder Dragons. These mighty creatures slept for thousands of years across Tyria, until quite recently when they started to wake up, leaving destruction in their wake. One dragon in particular, Zhaitan, rose the city of Orr from the depths of the ocean, taking out hundreds of ships and their crews, and corrupting their minds with elder dragon magics. Luckily, the route to the Ring of Fire islands was not in any complete Zhaitan territory. The trip is peaceful but long, leaving Ruik and Jayda plenty of time to commerce.

"I think I have it figured out." Ruik starts to reason with himself. "My insignia glowed with a bright yellow light, the light of fear. I couldn't move a muscle, but I saw you glowing that that same fire right before you saved me. But I know you are not a born Materious, otherwise I would have noticed earlier." Ruik finished putting all the pieces together. "My insignia reached out to you in my time of need and gave you the ability to do what was necessary. At least I think."

"What's this Materious nonsense I keep hearing about, are you like a super hero or something?" Jayda joked with him. She knows full well about the Materious name from simply being a member of Queen Jenna's higher council. Ruik still had a lot to learn about his heritage but she was happy to see him working it out without going completely crazy.

"I think you know about this birthright more than I do Jayda," Ruik reasoned. "Care to give me your insight?"

"Nah, I think I'd rather let you see for yourself once we get there."

"How much longer until we hit the shore?" Ruik wanted nothing more than to see his brother again. Jayda understood that, despite her hyperactive personality, she wanted Ruik to feel nothing more than relaxed. She felt sorry for a lot that has happened to his life.

"A few hours, I'll leave you to your thoughts in the meantime"

"Thank you, Jayda." Ruik look out starboard into the deep blue ocean. "I never asked for this."Jayda was surprised.

"Are you glad you have it though?" Ruik is finally getting close to her and all she can think of right now is worrying about saying the wrong thing. He pondered that thought for awhile, before letting out a sigh.

"I kind of am actually, I mean, I know that my life has been unfortunate since I learned about this destiny I'm supposed to fulfill, but I know how many other people's lives I will make better because of it. My master told me before he died, 'This is a privilege, not a right, and selfless actions will bring prosperity.' I didn't really question prosperity for whom however." Ruik smiled, he hadn't felt genuine happiness is a long time, and he was glad to share this happiness with her.

"Well then Ruik, let's hope it's prosperity for all." Jayda finished, smiling back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

The islands were surrounded by an indefinite number of vast whirlpools. The air was humid and the sky was black with volcanic clouds of ash. The waves crashing on the shore were anything but peaceful as the landscape was reformed during each eruption. Large pockets of super-heated air steamed, as the lava that drenched into the ocean made the atmosphere hotter than usual. Ruik was finally ready to get off this boat and find the truth about his brother.

The sand on the beach was black, all of the land was black, and everywhere you looked was black. This place was depressing. Ruik hopped of the boat's portside ledge and starting marching inward, following the large aura of magic emanating from the center.

"If he is here, that is where he will be." Ruik said worryingly, hoping that his brother is here to make sure the fabled Door of Komalie stays shut, and to come home with Ruik to Hoelbrak.

"Alright wait up!" Jayda yelled from the boat. Ruik turned back and held out his palm facing her, as if he was a stop sign.

"No Jayda, I must confront him alone" Ruik was solemn in his tone. As much as he hated the thought of his brother doing wrong, he was the only thing that was going to convince his brother otherwise. "I'm sorry, but your presence may anger him."

"Be careful Ruik, I don't know what I'd do if we… if I lost you." Jayda was terrified; she quickly hid her face as she felt a small tear running down her cheek. She hated the fact that she grew so attached to him so quickly. Ruik shared the same tear with her.

"I will, and I promise." Ruik turned away and walked inland, breaking view with Jayda.

The center of the swirling red and orange magic was the gateway to the Realm of Torment. The Door of Komalie. Underneath the portal was a pool of lava, and off to the side of the door stood a familiar Norn. Ranok was using the Materious tome, chanting the lyrics much like master did, and his insignia glowed with a dark red flame. Ranok was no longer hurt by this angered insignia, instead he relished the feeling, and it made him feel alive. You could hear the sound of the titans trying to free themselves from the portal as the portal grew larger. Ranok was opening the Door.

"Brother what is going on, why did you leave the sanctuary? What happened to master?" Ruik knew he wasn't going to like the answer. His brother had always been savage and blunt with his word choice and this was no exception.

"Silly Ruik, have you lived in ignorance this entire time? I killed him and burned down the place." Ranok said with a straight face, the Materious insignia inside of him flickered with a darker red flame as he put on a face of pure joy. He loved the pain and the darker the flame got, the more intense it was, but Ranok just used that to make himself even stronger.

"Why brother! We needed master to guide us; we don't know what this Materious power can actually do! We must stop a great disaster from befalling on this world." Ruik started to raise his voice for the first time in his life. It actually hurt his throat a little.

"No brother! That is why master was so afraid. I saw his fear. We are the great danger to this world! He was afraid of **us**! I came here to reopen the Door of Komalie, with the power of the Titans we can wage war on the Elder Dragons!" Ranok was officially lost to his brother, but he must try to bring him back.

"Brother! We were born to bring peace to this world not ravage it in war!" Ranok simply laughed at this gesture.

"Only a fool thinks in absolutes, this war will end in the destruction of the titans and the elder dragons, Tyria will be safe once again!"

"But innocent people will die! There must be a better way!" The Materious insignia inside of Ruik shined a bright blue and white flame, much like master Kivic's did the day before he died. Ruik was thinking of true selflessness.

"Then so be it. Open your eyes Ruik, you always preferred cowering behind your boons and hoping. This is the course of action we must take; this is how we will save Tyria!"

"No! I refuse to believe you, brother, come back with me, come back to Hoelbrak, we can fight Jormag like our mother! But we will win! We are Materious!" His insignia raged as the blue flame became brighter, both brothers shined so intensely that, other chosen Materious-born could see it through the vastness of the universe.

"Fight me, brother! I've waited for this moment all of my life, I will not let you take it from me."

"Master once said we must choose selfless actions, why would you go against his wishes? Why are you becoming the very thing we are destined to destroy?"

Ranok ignored his last remark and started the final verse of the opening spell. The Door of Komalie expanded and the Titans, large creatures of flame and bone marched in great numbers to all of the major gateway portals to the continent of Tyria. Ascalon, Kryta, The Shiverpeaks, The Crystal Oasis, The Maguuma Jungle, none were safe from the Titans thanks to Ranok.

"It is too late now, the titans walk amongst us once again, and we shall purge Tyria of evil together, brother!" Ruik fell on one knee. His heart and soul were devastated that his brother could do such evil atrocities. This wasn't the act of his brother; this was the act of a monster.

"I am not your brother anymore Ranok! This is the time when we end it!"

Ranok rushed to his brother, great sword in hand preparing a barrage of swings wildly. Ruik stood strong blocking each hit with his hammer handle before placing a ring of warding on the ground. Ranok's swings stopped in their tracks as the ward gripped his muscles. Ruik enchanted his hammer with a smiting boon before smashing his foe in the chest, launching him away, crushing his ribs. The pain was suppressed by his insignia started shining a deeper blood red flame. Ranok once again charged, filled with an adrenaline rage and with one decisive blow to his chin, launching Ruik up a short distance, before falling back down the hard smooth surface of the bloodstone. Ruik didn't notice it before, but their battleground was a mythical bloodstone, one of 5 stones of magic that the original five human gods spread across Tyria. But none of that mattered now, Ruik felt true fear.

"No! I cannot fail Tyria, Ranok, you must stop this!" Talking was hard; the blow to his chin cracked his jaw bone.

"I do not take pity on the weak like you. This is for the good of Tyria." Ranok raised his sword to deliver the finishing blow. Ruik's insignia shined a bright yellow; he was afraid for his life. He was afraid that he let the world down. Off in the distance, the same glow of yellow flame shined from the docks. Ranok gazed up to notice a human female standing before him and his dying brother. She began to speak but it wasn't her own words, the thoughts of Ruik had completely taken over Jayda, and she liked the power she felt.

"Ranok, as born into the Materious family, you are bound to be selfless. You must think of the innocent lives that will be wasted due to your actions." Jayda reasoned with a gentle voice. The yellow insignia around her body started shining a bright white.

"Who is this Ruik, your girlfriend or something? What does this scrawny human think she can do that my own brother failed at? The Door of Komalie has opened, and only a sacrifice on this bloodstone can close it now. You are nothing to me!"

"I am Jayda, I may not be a part of the Materious family, but I will not falter. Ruik cares deeply about this world, and I share his vision of peace. I love him, and I won't let you take him away from me!" Jayda taps into the pseudo insignia that Ruik's fear was granting. Draining her own life, she passes on the complete Materious power to the unconscious Norn. One knee at a time, Ruik staggers upward to meet his brother face to face. Jayda collapses as the bright white fire of the insignia fades. Without a second thought, Ruik lands a powerful punch to his brother's cheek. The power of the Materious insignia fades from both Norn fighters.

"No! The power, where did it go? My vision of a cleansed Tyria was not wrong!" Ranok stands wearily and returns a punch to Ruik's chest. The two brothers brawl it out, neither of them even trying to defend themselves. Each hit connected with a force that could be felt in the earth below. With the Materious light faded, this was the final moment. Punch after punch, the Norn took increasingly longer to retaliate. With the absence of the Materious insignia's power, the titan army was stopped in their tracks. Time seemed to slow down itself as Ruik and Ranok battled in the thick steamy air. No words were spoken, just screams of pain as each thrown punch hit their mark. With the last decisive blow, Ranok was knocked to the ground. Ruik didn't have the strength to pick up his own hammer, so he put down a consecration of magic, locking Ranok on his back.

"I'm done with the fighting brother. This world wasn't meant to witness the Materious family turning on itself. I'm sorry but this is for your own good." Ruik reaches into Jayda's supply satchel and pulls out a ceremonial dagger. Within a split second, he drives it through his brother's chest. Ranok tried to speak but his words were garbled choking on his own blood. Ranok dies looking at his brother, with eyes as black as the night sky, his face covered with the scars of death and greed, and smirk in his lips.

The bloodstone grabs a hold of Ranok's soul and claims it as the sacrifice. The Door of Komalie shuts. Ruik stumbles over to Jayda, her petite body lying so peaceful on the volcanic basalt floor. A hint of movement as she breathed gave Ruik's mind rest, as he collapsed next to her, unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

1325 AE, Hoelbrak, A small monastery to the 6 human gods.

The Norn weren't all too pleased when Ruik asked for this shrine to be constructed; they have yet to see the power of the six gods the humans look so religiously to. But it was the least they could do when his tale of closing the Door of Komalie was made public. The titans that made it through were easily defeated within a few weeks after he killed his brother. The armies of Tyria have now returned their focus to the greater elder dragon threat that has been foretold for centuries within the extinct Dwarven tomes of Rubicon.

Ruik has the honor of a great Norn, even surpassing the strength of his mother. He plans on finishing what his mother started 23 years earlier when she killed the Jormagkin. Ruik, with the help of his wife Jayda were to lead an expedition to the north to fight Jormag himself. The Elder Dragon chased the Norn out of their original homeland, while corrupting their Norn brothers and sisters into an army of frozen death. Making preparations, Jayda meets up with her life partner Ruik praying at the newly constructed shrine of Dwayna.

"Dear, I have gathered the bravest of Norn, we set out at dawn." Jayda stood tall when addressing her husband. To the Norn, the rite of marriage was a bond between two equals in strength, for most Norn it was rarely based in love, but the marriage between a Norn and a Human was a rare sight anyways.

"Wonderful, we will either succeed, or die together in combat, either way our names will live on forever." Ruik, since the incident with his brother, delved straight into the culture of the Norn, the do or die, hunt or be hunted attitude that have kept the Norn strong for centuries. Ruik was proud to be a Norn, and he was honored to have Jayda as his wife. "I may get scared, but I don't want you to ever leave my side." His insignia glowed with a gentle pink flame, a light that only Jayda could witness.

"And I never will Ruik. I promise."


End file.
